


A Good Boy (Carrying a Good Boy)

by hellbentalright



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Daddy Kink, Extremely Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, Forced Pregnancy, Impregnation, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Obsession, Parent/Child Incest, Possessive Behavior, Pregnant Sex, Teen Pregnancy, Treat, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-07-31 21:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbentalright/pseuds/hellbentalright
Summary: Cody is small and slender for his age, and Mitch got him pregnant so young that it's been harder on his body than it would've been if Mitch had waited.  To make up for it, Mitch tries to give his boy as much pleasure as he can, to balance out his pregnancy aches and pains.





	A Good Boy (Carrying a Good Boy)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anysin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/gifts).

> Written for the [Relationshipping](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/RelationShipping_2019/profile) prompt **"Doting father/son who is pregnant by him."** Please mind the tags.

Cody had a tendency to get overheated during the night. When Mitch woke up he found himself buried underneath the full weight of the comforter, while his sweet son was lying naked and exposed on the top sheet next to him, his prominent belly rising and falling with each breath. Mitch got up out of bed and went to turn on the fan, and when he pulled it over so it was pointed at Cody, he saw Cody shift and then shiver, turning over on his side. His full belly nestled against the mattress.

Mitch got back into bed and pulled the covers over both of them, spooning Cody from behind. Cody didn't awaken, even when Mitch took him in his arms and pulled him close. Mitch looked at the bedside clock--the alarm was set to go off in ten minutes--and he decided not to let his deeply sleeping son be startled awake by the blaring noise.

Mitch gently cupped his hands over Cody's chest. His flat-chested boy had rounded out nicely with pregnancy, two soft little mounds to match the mountain of his belly. He gave those small developing tits a squeeze, and he felt Cody's nipples start to harden against his fingers. Cody stirred, murmuring confusedly. "Good morning, buddy," Mitch said, massaging his soft little tits soothingly.

"Good morning, Daddy," Cody said with a yawn.

"How are you feeling?"

"Mmm," Cody said. "Tired."

"We've got a couple minutes before we have to get up," Mitch said. He reached down with one hand and cupped his boy's heavy belly in his palm. "How's our little jumping bean?"

Cody paused, like he was trying to sense the baby's movement. "I think he's sleeping," he said.

"Good boy," Mitch said. He meant his words for both the drowsy son in his arms and the little miracle growing in his son's belly. Mitch kissed Cody's neck, and Cody made a pleased, sleepy sound. "How can I make you feel good this morning, kiddo? Want me to use my mouth on you? My cock?"

"Your mouth," Cody said.

So Mitch arranged his sweet boy on the bed like he was laying out a feast on a table, and when Cody was comfortably settled on his back, his heavy belly buttressed with pillows on both sides, Mitch laid like a supplicant between his legs and took his son's soft cock into his mouth. Cody made a delicious little sighing sound, closing his eyes, and Mitch started to suck on him gently, teasing him into hardness with little swipes of his tongue. Even hard, Cody's cock was on the smaller side: while it had thickened and lengthened during puberty, it was still small enough that Mitch could take the whole thing easily into his mouth. It might get bigger over the next few years--at fourteen, Cody was bound to have another growth spurt or two waiting for him--but in truth, Mitch hoped his son's cock would stay small. It was a perfect mouthful like this, a warm, weighted benediction on his tongue.

Cody started to moan as Mitch's mouth suckled and teased him into full hardness. When Cody's thin young cock was standing up from his body, Mitch started bobbing his head up and down on it, hands clasped on Cody's slim thighs for purchase. The mountain of Cody's pregnant belly was right in front of Mitch's face as he dipped and lifted his head, and the sight of it made Mitch rapturous. Cody had been so scared at the start of his pregnancy, and truthfully Mitch had been too, as his boy's slender body plumped around the midsection so rapidly that it etched dark red stretch marks into his skin. Mitch had rubbed his son's belly with cocoa butter every evening, and kept him floating on the endorphins of two or three orgasms every day, and removed all the ordinary stressors of his life as best he could. He pulled Cody from school, of course, and relaxed the amount of chores he had to do. "You concentrate on taking care of our baby," Mitch had told him, "and I'll concentrate on taking care of you."

And now his beautiful boy was ripe with child, his round belly snugly housing a nearly full-term infant. Cody's doctor had praised Cody's resilience to Mitch privately at the end of Cody's last appointment. "Until now, I was almost certain that he would require a surgical birth, since his frame is so small," the doctor said. "But his pelvic joints have started to relax and loosen, which is a great sign. I think a natural birth is still in the cards."

"That's wonderful news," Mitch said.

"And he seems to be in very good spirits, considering the situation," the doctor said. "Have you had any luck locating the baby's father?"

"No, unfortunately," Mitch said. The lie was smooth as silk on his tongue. As if Mitch would let anyone else lay hands on his son; as if he'd let anyone else's seed take root in his son's sweet young body.

Cody started panting as Mitch's mouth on his cock buoyed him closer and closer to his first orgasm of the day. Mitch would give him more in the hours to come, as many as Cody wanted. His boy was built small and slender, and Mitch had gotten him pregnant so young that it was harder on his body than it would've been if Mitch had waited. Mitch tried to give him as much pleasure as he could, to balance out all the pain. He reached down and gently took Cody's small sac in his broad palm, putting careful pressure on his balls, and Cody choked out _"Daddy!"_ and closed his fists in the pillows on either side of him.

Oh, his poor little guy was close. Mitch sucked lustily on Cody's cock, squeezed his balls, nuzzled the top of his head against the slope of Cody's belly. Even though Cody suffered sometimes from the effects of his pregnancy, Mitch wouldn't take it back for anything in the world. The three months Cody had been in high school were the worst months of Mitch's life, tormenting him with visions of older boys ogling and molesting his sweet, innocent son. Every night Mitch suffered from nightmares where he was frozen in place in some classroom, watching as Cody's slim young body was pinned down on a school desk, his thin legs spread roughly open, his small cock bouncing as some pimply lowlife fucked him in the ass. More than once, Mitch woke up in a cold sweat from dreams of his crying son standing on the other side of an impassable glass wall, his stomach round with someone else's child. It was unendurable--absolutely unendurable.

Cody had been such a trooper through the weeks that followed. He came into Mitch's bed every night, moaning softly as Mitch's cock breached his inexperienced young hole, obediently accepting the plug Mitch pushed into him afterward to keep the seed inside his body. It took two months of that, two months of coming inside his boy with a prayer on his lips, begging the universe for it to take, before Cody tremblingly emerged from the bathroom with a positive pregnancy test. Mitch had clutched Cody in his arms and cried in relief over that little plastic stick. It was one of the happiest days of Mitch's life.

And now, nearly nine months later, Cody was making a high keening sound as he came in Mitch's mouth, whimpering _"Daddy, daddy" _as his small hands clutched at his heavy belly to keep it from shaking. Mitch's own cock turned stony hard at the sweet desperation in Cody's voice, and he swallowed down his boy's spend and got up on his hands and knees on the bed, stroking Cody's tired, flushed face.

"Oh, kiddo, look at you," Mitch said fervently. "I know you just came, but can Daddy put his cock inside you? I won't move it, I promise. I just need to be close to you and our baby right now."

"O-okay," Cody said, and without being instructed he turned over so he was laying on his side.

"My good boy," Mitch murmured, and laid down behind Cody. "Such a good boy."

The lube was still on the nightstand from last night's lovemaking; a daub to the head of Mitch's cock was all he needed to smooth his entry into his son's puffy, well-used hole. Cody made an agitated noise as Mitch's cock pushed through his overstimulated flesh, and Mitch muttered apologies as he kept pushing deeper, deeper, until his pelvis was flush against his son's narrow ass. "Oh, God, it's perfect," Mitch praised, wrapping his arms around Cody and hugging him back to his chest. He settled both hands on Cody's swollen belly. "This is Daddy's favorite place to be in the whole world. Inside my good boy."

Cody, tense from the overstimulation, slowly began to relax in Mitch's arms. "I can't wait for our baby to be born," Mitch said, "but I'm going to miss this when you're not pregnant anymore. Knowing my boy is all full up with Daddy's baby and Daddy's cock." He kissed the back of Cody's head. "Our whole family is inside you right now. Isn't that amazing, kiddo?"

He murmured endearments like that for several minutes more, his cock warm and secure in his son's slender body, his baby starting to stir awake in his son's distended belly. Mitch could feel the press of a foot underneath the spot where his hands gripped Cody's stomach, and his heart thrilled with it, the feeling of his unborn son moving inside the son he had already created.

After a little while of cuddling like that, Cody said, sounding almost shy, "Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"You can move your cock in me."

Oh, his sweet, loving boy. "Are you sure?" Mitch asked. "If it doesn't feel good, I don't have to do it."

"It's okay," Cody said. "I like how it feels now."

Mitch pressed a worshipful kiss against the top of his son's head and carefully drew his hips back, sliding his cock out partway before sinking it back in. Under his hands, he felt the press of the baby's foot again, and Cody let out a breathy _"ah!"_ sound, like he was overwhelmed.

Mitch held onto his son's belly as he fucked him, as his sweet boy arched his neck and moaned_"ah! ah!"_ at the end of every thrust. "My good boy," Mitch murmured, as his own pleasure steadily mounted, as he drove his instrument of creation deep into the body he had already created. "My good boy. My good _boys."_

And he moved one hand down to grasp at Cody's cock, startling the boy with a jolt of pleasure, and came to the blissful feeling of his own flesh and blood held warm and secure in his hands.


End file.
